Return of Izanagi and Izanami
by Albert da Snake
Summary: According to legend, after their birth Izanagi and Izanami stood on the floating bridge of heaven and stirred the primeval ocean with a jeweled spear. When they lifted the spear, the drops that fell back into the water formed an island. The pair learned and fell in love from the love of the Sekirei. Now they returned to the island and show the world their eternal love...


Hello there guys! This is a story I just came up with in the bathroom of all places. And I had to write at least on chapter. However this one will be a slow one as it's just a random idea I just thought of honestly. Anyways I hope you enjoy it …

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Naruto"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there is such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Katon Jutsu**!"

Location changes and area names: **Konoha**

Demons Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Demons Thoughts: _**'The question is what to do with him…'**_

Chapter 1: Everything has a beginning…

**Fourth Ninja World War Battlefield **

Madara was too powerful and as an end result his victory on the Shinobi was assured. He started with the most powerful jinchūriki or the most powerful bijū therefore Kurama, the Kyūbi no Yoko. He launched a pair of chains of made of pure chakra from mouth of the _Gedō Mazō _which attached itself to Kurama's neck while Naruto was still in his _Yang_ _Kyūbi Chakra Mode_ as Minato was also still in the _Ying_ _Kyūbi Chakra Mode. _More chains were launched from the _Gedō_ statue at the remaining bijū, capturing them as well.

Surprised by this, both Naruto and his father tried to remove the chains to best of their ability but couldn't.

The one eyed Madara laughed at their futile attempts at freedom, as he exclaimed, "Ha ha ha! It's of no use now, once **Mazō no Kusari** is latched on there is no way of removing it until the bijū is sealed back in the Gedō Mazō!"

In a show of his power, Madara mentally order the Gedō to pull all the bijū and especially the two half of Kyūbi. The power the Gedō still had even though it was an empty container, unbelievable. With a simple tug of its chains, it pulled Kurama therefore both halves from their respective containers as well as the remaining jinchūriki Kirābī and his bijū Gyūki _Kyogyū no Hachibi_. He already absorbed the jinchūriki-less bijū as he did not need to unseal them to absorb them to the demonic statue. Yondaime being dead already was not effected much but he lost his Kyūbi Chakra Mode which is a significant amount of power. Minato yelled in despair as cried at the sight of his only son, the loss of the Kyūbi that he sealed within him would mean he would meet the same fate as his wife, Kushina.

Naruto saw his whole life flash before his eyes, all of his loneliness, hatred, sorrow, and pain that he himself felt growing up in Konoha. All the love he saw people around him, yet he never had any. He was happy to have a chance to meet him mother and father but sad and angry that they chose the village instead of him. Nevertheless, he knew it was hardest decision they must have ever done.

Tears began to fall as he lost Kurama, his longtime tenant and now friend to the same madman that began this entire clusterfuck of a war. His tears did not stop as he remembered his promise to Haruno Sakura which ironically he did not need to do or complete as his once comrade and teammate Uchiha Sasuke returned back to the village by his own free will.

The tears increased further as he remembered the only girl that had any form of love towards him, Hyūga Hinata. Not once but twice, the shy and cute girl saved his life while risking her own. He could even hear her now screaming his name in terror as she ran towards his falling form. She grabbed his weaken body in her arms as if he was weightless.

Hinata was terrified beyond anything she ever felt, first and only crush turned love of her life laid their dying in her arms. She could see his tears as they fell and hers began to cascade down her beautiful face in the heart ripping agony. He smiled as he looked up at her crying form, and felt extremely happy that there was at least one person that cared about him. With his weakening strength and diminishing life force, Naruto raised his hand to his aficionada with a simple smile wiping her tears.

Hinata looked at him with all the love she could muster, trying to tell him not to leave her, not before she could get his reply. She slowly said, "Naruto-kun…"

"I was going to ask you out after the war Hinata. You see, I met my mother and she told me that love is about sacrifice for the one you love," said the blond without his usual verbal tick.

"Now I understand what she meant. You really love me don't you, Hinata?" asked the dying ninja as he began to cough blood as he Uzumaki Kekkai genkai trying to heal him. Relief washed over him as he saw her smile and cry at the same time.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I have always watched you, admired you and your strength of will," she whispered, "It was what made me fall for you as you cheered for me during the Chūnin exam and help me with my own _Nindō_. You are the one that made my self-confidence grow with that smile and inner strength."

What the young pair failed to realized was ten invisible chains shot out of Naruto's body just as bijū were absorbed and sealed in the Gedō Mazō attaching to the statue itself without Madara noticing.

Something not supposed to happen, the revived Jūbi blinked as it did not move. Surprising Madara and the entire ninja present, the Jūbi grabbed the man on its head. It glared at the man that had the audacity to think he could control it like a pet. It then began to absorb his chakra killing him in the process. The Jūbi looked at the ninja present and thought to kill them to regain all it stole chakra, however it made it seem that it was not their mistake to know about chakra. It began to check the memories of its nine different individualities to see if humans were worth having the blessing they call life.

The first was Ichibi no Shukaku who hated human but not all humans as he came to understand or even like his old jinchūriki and then Gaara his latest one as well. Like all jinchūriki, his previous one was feared and despised by the villagers. His treatment was so harsh, he was locked up inside a dungeon. During a conversation with Shukaku, the tanuki asked its host if he was upset at the fact that all the villagers shunned him and that he can only talk with it. The priest noted that if he were to be separated from Shukaku, he would be dead because he was a jinchūriki. Shukaku told the priest that he reminded it of the Sage of the Six Paths, bringing the elderly priest to tears. He thanked the tanuki and noted that they were the kindest words he's received so far. He also said to Shukaku that there will be someone who will save and guide it in the future. Eventually, Shukaku was extracted from him, resulting in his death. It noticed that Gaara changed due to his influence from Naruto the Kyūbi host.

Second came the Matatabi no Nibi Bakeneko. Matatabi eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure and was sealed within Yugito Nii when she was two years old. She was placed into a detestable training program in order to learn to control Matatabi's power. However, Matatabi became friends with her Jinchūriki after earning the former's respect. She respect Uzumaki Naruto for trying to save them and release them from Obito's control.

Isobu no Sanbi was sealed within Yagura was the Fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure who befriended the shy and timid beast as well. However the Three-Tails was captured by Akatsuki, it had no host and roamed out in the wild because Obito controlled the Fourth Mizukage to the point of starting a civil war in Kirigakure no Sato which resulted in the murder of Yagura by the revolt. Uzumaki Naruto made an impact upon the shy beast as he acknowledge its name.

Next was Son Gokū Sen'en no Ō or otherwise known as Son Gokū the King of the Sage Monkeys aka the Yonbi. Son Gokū is a very prideful tailed beast, as it detests being called by the name "Four-Tails" and boasts about its lineage. It also hated humans, due to the fact that humans had enslaved it, and believes that apes are more intelligent than humans. However, when talking about the Sage of the Six Paths, it showed him great respect. It also seems to have taken a liking to Uzumaki Naruto and it jinchūriki Rōshi, as it was moved by his actions for truly trying to save it from being controlled by Obito and even gave him some of its chakra before being sealed away. Son has a high amount of respect for those who respect the tailed beasts.

The next one was the Gobi which was named Kokuō. It was a quiet and reserved individual with respect for its jinchūriki as both of them are quiet and reserved. It was not that it hated human but more like did not care that much as they were not any significant individuals since the Sage of Six Paths and now Uzumaki Naruto.

Saiken no Rokubi was next in the memories the Jūbi saw. It noted that Saiken was a kind bijū as it befriended its jinchūriki Utakata even though he hated it in the beginning making them have a much better relationship than most. His hate originated from the fact his master betrayed him, or he thought he betrayed him while trying to save him. He was helped by Uzumaki Naruto again while a girl he cared for was kidnapped. The Jūbi noticed the recurring pattern here, Uzumaki Naruto.

Chōmei no Nanabi also known as Lucky Seven Chōmei. Chōmei seems to have a happy, go-lucky personality — which it seemingly shares with its jinchūriki Fū when it introduced itself to Naruto, referring to itself as "Lucky Seven Chōmei" which might be an allusion to the fact that it has seven tails and the number seven having long been seen as a lucky as well as happy number. Again Naruto's presence is also felt when he help save her village of Takigakure a few years ago. Also the respect he received from Chōmei and Fū for trying to save them from Obito.

Gyūki no Hachibi who was sealed within recently deceased jinchūriki Kirābī from Kumogakure no Sato. He was sealed in many jinchūriki of the same family line as the current Raikage. However, none of them seemed to be able to control his power. However, its ferocity was so great that none of its former jinchūriki could control it. They would lose control, and Gyūki would go on a rampage and destroy the village, requiring the Third Raikage to form a special coalition to subdue it. During one of its rampages, the Third fought Gyūki alone allowing his comrades to escape. Many villagers lost their lives during these episodes and Gyūki lost one of its four horns to A after the said horn pierced Motoi's father. It was ultimately sealed within Killer B, who was five at the time, through the Iron Armor Seal. Kirābī would go on to tame, befriend and control Gyūki through rigorous training within the Falls of Truth. Kirābī would also befriend and train Naruto who is trying to control the Kyūbi.

And finally, the Jūbi came to the memories of Kurama mostly know Kyūbi no Yoko. Surprisingly, Kurama had undying hatred for all human with the exception of his 'father' Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo was widely known as _Rikudō Sennin._ Kurama's hatred for mankind began when ninja from all over would try to capture it angering him. However, his most hated encounter with humans was with Uchiha Madara, who claimed that all bijū are nothing more that slaves with no will of their own and that they must submit to their betters. Angered by his words, Kurama attacked him only to fall victim to his Sharingan induced genjutsu controlling him completely. He was defeated by the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama and sealed in his wife Uzumaki Mito becoming Kurama's first jinchūriki. Kurama hated them both because they thought he was a mindless beast with nothing but hatred.

Towards the final years of her life, it was decided that a new host for Kurama would have to be found. Kushina Uzumaki, one of Mito's clansmen, was then selected for the role due to her special chakra. Terrified by the idea of having been taken from her home to become a jinchūriki, Mito comforted Kushina, and told her that in order to counter the fox's hatred, she needed to fill herself with love.

However, Kurama was released from his seal early due to Obito who worked with the man the Jūbi killed for trying to control it.

However, he was again sealed but this time in the infant Uzumaki Naruto by his parents. At the beginning their relationship was none existent due to Kurama's hate for humans in general and Naruto for being his '_prison and warden_' and his parents for sealing him again. However Uzumaki Naruto again, with his kind words and his will and determination broke through gaining Kurama's trust forming a partnership and friendship with the boy.

The Jūbi now knew what the Sage said to his nine pieces about finding true power and someone who will show it the way. It turned to the dying boy realized that he had the chakra similar to that of the Sage. It shot him with a concentrated amount of chakra including both demon and non-demon.

The Jūbi or should we say the Shinju was not what everyone thought it to be, an impartial entity and was completely devoid of feelings or even ideals as it stayed impartial and almost ambivalent to the constant wars that were waged around it by mankind. But as the tree became the Ten-Tails, it was singular in its goal: to reclaim the power that had been taken from it.

The God of all creation, created the Shinju in order to regulate the nature flow of things in this world and domain due to the rich potential for power of the world. The Shinju had the duty of protecting the world maintaining its existence unlike what the shinobi believed. This includes protecting the power of the world hidden in form of Natural energy and its chakra. It would also destroy the entire human race for if they tried to control that power which they did. It was about to destroy them all until the spawn of the _one who stole_ its chakra in the first place came, separated it from its chakra and then sealed it away in the moon.

But the human were as the Creator said they would be capable of all sorts of evil and good. The Shinju was not the judge of them as the one who began all this was dead and gone. Thus its search for the stole chakra is lost forever but returned back to nature. Thus not stole anymore, and the chakra that these people have is their own which was present in them from the very beginning.

The Shinju believed that it was not it's their fault for fighting a madman hell-bent on destroying the world the Creator left for it to protect as it was their home as well. The Shinju began to a series of hand seals that only certain people would know like Naruto having witnessed it first hand from his cousin Nagato, **Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**!

To his surprise and everyone else's, the people who died during this war began to wake up one after the other including the ones that were vaporized by the Jūbi.

Finally, the Shinju decided to leave this domain and return to its creator as its presence is unbalancing the world now as humans have chakra which returns to natural eventually. Thus it is not needed anymore.

The Jūbi began to glow as its existence faded from their world however it has still not noticed the chakra binding it to Naruto along with Hinata who was still holding him were also fading. Both were feeling tired from their struggle that nodded off completely. Then the Jūbi just vanished not knowing it took Naruto and Hinata with it to meet its creator.

Sakura and Sasuke were the first to notice Naruto's and Hinata's disappearance as they saw their bodies fading just like the Jūbi was. They called to them, but it was too late as the pair had just disappeared. Sakura began to cry as the other noticed her and Sasuke scowled as he had lost his chance to fight the '_Dobe_'.

The Godaime Hokage Tsunade asked her pupil, "Sakura! What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Naruto…"sniffed the sad girl, "Naruto and Hinata-chan disappeared along with the Jūbi!"

The girl hugged her mentor as she cried harder than ever. Tsunade was shocked what she heard and looked at the scowling Uchiha for answers which he just nodded stating what Sakura said to be true. Tsunade began to cry as well as hugged back her student. It was too much for her to lose another loved one again as well as Hinata was a young kunoichi with a bright future. Minato was saddened by this and hoped his wife would be merciful on him in the afterlife.

Everyone was grief-stricken, including the revived Neji and his teams Rock Lee and Ten Ten, their Sensei Gai, members of the Konoha 11, Kiba was crying as well as Ino, Choji, even the stoic Shino were all in tears. Kakashi was stun silent as he couldn't protect his sensei's child. Everyone quiet as a sign of respect for the fallen pair.

**Unknown?**

"**Shinju-chan! Welcome home! It's been ages since I left you in charge of that world…**" spoke unknown masculine voice.

"**I know, my Creator but I am sorry I was held up for quite some time… But now I am free and back to you…**" said an extremely angelic feminine voice.

"**I know but I was surprised when you arrived and with guests no less! This is the first time humans enter my realm and **_**Child of Prophecy**_** and his future love interest too! I must say today is full of surprises even though I already knew you will come back,**" replied the man.

"**I was surprised as well Master… It was his attachment to Kurama and the other Bijū along with his new found love that activated his Kekkai genkai that released his invisible chakra chain around me without noticing it,**" stated the Shinju to its master.

"**However, what to do with him I cannot allow him and his mate to see me. So I will send him along with mate back to his realm however a couple of millennia have pasted in their world by now.**" stated the master before his creation Shinju nodded.

"**Oh it's his fault for coming here in the first place. Shinju-chan be a dear and implant those jutsu your so fond of in this child's mind and some of your chakra in his lover's just to make them '**_**more compatible**_**' with each other. Also get rid of that garbage his wearing and give him something respectful while you're at it give girl something nice as well. After you're done send them back to their realm,**" order the male voice.

"**Hai…**" replied Shinju as she touched both Naruto's and Hinata's foreheads, a bright light incased their bodies as they disappeared.

**In the Sky…**

Naruto groaned as he woke up saying, "What the hell hit me?! Oh that was Madara…" He began to notice that it was extremely windy outside. Then he began to notice something odd, he weightless like he was flying or something. He knew that was impossible as he doesn't have wings like fellow jinchūriki Fū had. So there is no way he was flying but just to be sure he tried to get up, remember tried. He was amazed by what he was wearing, a black kimono with white haori with red blood trimming. He had black ninja sandals but without his headband.

Then he realized that he was not stand as the wind blew stronger turning him over and saw what scared him. He was falling at from an extremely high place as he couldn't see any land just water. Then he noticed he wasn't alone, Hinata was with him falling and she was out cold as well! He yelled as he moved toward the unconscious girl, reaching for her and grabbing her. He stared at her state of dress, almost forgetting about their predicament. She wore a snow white kimono gown with purple lilac flowers. It almost like a wedding kimono if not for the flowers, with white _tabi_ and light brown _geta_ like the _Geisha_ wear.

Naruto shock his head out of the gutter as he had secured the girl in his arms. He tried to figure out a way at least slow down his descend or else they would be hitting the water and going splat before drowning in it. He saw a small island just below them and thought, '_Maybe I could use my Kage Bunshin to soft the blow. No at these speed, we would still turn in to pancakes._'

Suddenly he had flashes of thousands of jutsu he never even heard of. Nevertheless he came across a familiar jutsu, **Tendō: Shinra Tensei**. He thought to himself, '_Why do I know how to perform Nagato's jutsu? I don't have the Rinnegan, do I? And if so, how? Also I am sure for some reason I am capable of using it correctly. Oh how I wish Kurama was here…_'

As they got closer to the island, he say people on the island. As his eyes focus unbeknown to him, he activated the legendary kekkai genkai, the Rinnegan. He was five people on the stony island, four women and one man. Three of them were armed with swords, the male with grey hair, the female with the grey hair and another female with light lilac like hair as well. The other two girls had none what so ever, also one of them had red hair like his mother's and the other had dark purple like Hinata's. They all wore matching clothes like a uniform of some sort. All female members of the group were equipped with, a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with a crest of sorts printed on it. The male had grey hair wore a black long sleeve shirt with x's in the front and a pair of black pants and sandals to match. However, he also had a long yellowish orange scarf wrapped around his neck.

Naruto saw them fighting, no more like annihilating their enemies. Their enemies were in fact metallic monstrous things that could fly but not like an airship that he ever saw. Some moved on the ground like carriages but without horses. Finally some were at sea like gigantic metal ships adjacent to the stony island.

The unarmed purple haired girl stood on top of a nearby hill seemingly bring down the metal flying machineries with a simple hand wave. Naruto noticed that she was using wind chakra that cut the metallic things into pieces.

The grey haired young man stood before the metal carriage like machines before he kneed down to the ground and taped the surface with the end of his sheathed sword. People started to crawl out of those things and made a run for it, only to die at the hands of the manically smiling grey haired female as she cry them down with her sword.

Naruto now getting much closer to the ground could see the sword wielding lilac haired girl on the edge of a cliff facing the metal ships. He saw her slice them with what appears to be a chakra blast similar to the ones the samurai in _Tetsu no Kuni _used_._

The battle or should he say the massacre ended as the invading forces were completely destroyed, not a single soul made it out. It was like civilians fighting against Jōnin, thus massacre would be appropriate description of the battle. Naruto prepare for the impact as well as fight these strange ninja to protect Hinata. He would fire the Rinnegan jutsu as soon as he was close enough to the ground as possible.

**Kamikura Island**

They are the defenders of the younger unborn siblings Sekirei. It was their duty to protect them any harm. The five Sekirei were fully aware of the eminent danger in the form of the international army. A couple are who awoken them their slumber, the man was called Hiroto Minaka while his companion was Sahashi Takami. However to help them adjust the first five sekirei in time to defend the island, was the genius Asama Takehito.

Nevertheless these three were currently in the secret lab on the island to protect themselves from the invading army.

The red haired girl suddenly said, "Guys! Something is coming, and it's falling right here!"

"**Tendō: Shinra Tensei!**" was heard before an massive explosion rocked the entire island.

To be continued …


End file.
